


Boo! I scared you!

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actor Hyungwon, Crack Fic, Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk gets really scared, halloween fic, halloween was yesterday but oh well, hyungwon is an angel, idk how to tag, jooheons a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Kihyun bets Minhyuk twenty bucks that he can’t go to a haunted house for Halloween by himself and record everything. Minhyuk needs those twenty dollars.





	Boo! I scared you!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about to be 5am. So have this Short hh one shot That is all.

Cold autumn nights were Hyungwon’s favorite kind of nights. Usually he’d pass by a cafe before they close to get some coffee and head home to snuggle with his tortie orange cat, Joo. Tonight, however, was a different story. He doesn’t normally work on Thursdays at the Seoul Haunted House. He usually works Fridays-Sundays but his manager called him while he was happily enjoying some stew and asked him if he could come in today. Hyungwon was so tempted to say no but he could really use the extra cash.

So instead of snuggling next to Joo with a cup of hot coffee, he was sat in front of a mirror doing his own makeup for tonight’s performance at the haunted house. Normally they’d have makeup artists doing all the work on his face but because they were so understaffed, Hyungwon had no choice but to do it himself. He thanks the gods above for taking a class in theatrical makeup because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to make himself look gross and zombie-like. 

After dabbing his face with fake prosthetics and blending out zombie green and brown colors, he was ready to go. His job was to scare the customers that would walk down the long narrow hallway. Usually, people would come in groups or couples. The haunted house only allowed one person at a time to walk down the hallway unless they came in groups. Most of the time it was rare to see someone walk down the hallway alone. Which is why it was surprising to see a tall, young, and very frightened looking man make his way down the hallway slowly by himself. 

By now, Hyungwon just had one more hour to go and he’d be able to go home to Joo. By the way the man was walking, Hyungwon thought an hour would pass by by the time he’d have to scare him.

He knew he couldn’t be seen from the end of the hallway until the person would be at least more than halfway down the hall. Hyungwon waited for the guy to walk more than halfway before he began walking as if he were possessed and made his limbs look bent and broken. It was a talent he had.

The man’s eyes widen and he screamed when he saw Hyungwon running down the hall to him. He closed his eyes tightly and held his phone close to his chest before pressing his back against the wall and falling to the ground. 

Minhyuk never liked scary things. In fact, he hated them so much. He couldn’t even watch the movie Coraline by himself because he was too afraid. Call him a scaredy-cat but he wouldn’t ever come to a place like Seoul’s Haunted House if it weren’t for Kihyun. Kihyun told him he’d pay Minhyuk twenty dollars if he made it all the way through the haunted house by himself. He even instructed him to record it so he doesn’t cheat. Minhyuk, being competitive by nature, and also needing the money to add to his payment of books, agreed to do it. What could be so scary about humans dressed as monsters, right?

When Minhyuk fell to the ground he pushed his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms to avoid looking at the monster in front of him that was now making inhuman noises. Minhyuk began heaving in breaths and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He didn’t care if he’d be embarrassed tomorrow, he needed to get out now.

Hyungwon stopped making inhuman noises and looked confusingly at the guy that was now practically sobbing and turning red from the face under the candle lit lights. 

“P-please, I want to go home” the guy stuttered. Hyungwon had never seen someone have a panic attack inside the haunted house before. People usually scream and run but that’s about it, it’s a fun and thrilling experience. The guy however, did not seem like he wasn’t having fun. 

“S-sir? Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?” Hyungwon frantically said to him and he crouched down. They were going to send a new group to walk down the hallway soon. Hyungwon wouldn’t be able to act if this man continued to panic the way he was.

”I-I can’t breathe, need air, need to get out” the man said still not looking at Hyungwon. Hyungwon was scared the man would stop permantely breathing so he had to make the quickest decision in his life.

One of the rules Seoul’s Haunted House was not to touch the customers. It was just for precaution and such. He knew that if he touched this man and if anyone saw it, he’d get fired.

Hyungwon had been working for Seoul’s Haunted House since he was 19 years old, it was his seasonal job and it paid well for only a months worth of work.

The man began shaking slightly and cried a little harder. Hyungwon felt bad, he must’ve been so scared for him to react like that. At that moment, Hyungwon made his decision and bent down to pick up the man bridal style. The man finally did look up and when he did, Hyungwon had never seen so much fear in a persons eyes before. For a second, Hyungwon forgot he was in full costume so he was confused as to why the man started screaming in his arms. 

“Wait! I’m sorry! It’s okay! I’m going to get you out, okay? Can you walk for me? I know a short cut” Hyungwon said a little panicky. The man nodded, his chest was going up and down at a rapid pace and Hyungwon knew he had to get him out soon. He helped him walk past the hallway and into another room where he forgot his coworkers were at. It was the next level to the haunted house. Three monsters popped out of nowhere and yelled in Minhyuk’s face. 

Minhyuk yelled and Hyungwon felt him wobble as if ready to fall again. 

“No! Stop!” He said to his coworkers who looked at him confusingly.

”I need to get him out!” They realized how panicked Minhyuk was and Hyugwon pressed his face to his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see the monsters. His coworkers moved aside and Hyungwon began walking to an exit. More monsters came and more screams could be heard but Hyungwon pushed by them all and made sure Minhyuk’s face was still pressed against his shoulder so he didn’t get anymore scared than he already was. 

Once they reached the exit that lead to the other side of the building, Hyungwon let Minhyuk free. Hyungwon got a good look at Minhyuk, he was handsome. 

Hyungwon mentally smacked himself for thinking such thoughts when he witnessed him have a panic attack. 

“Are you okay?”

Minhyuk’s legs were shaking a little but he nodded. Hyungwon realized an hour had gone by and he was now able to clock out. 

“I-I’m okay. Thank you..”

”No problem. Do you need any help?” Hyungwon asked.

”N-no, I’m okay. Thank you.” He said. His head was positioned downwards, not looking at Hyungwon. 

“Okay well, I’m sorry I scared you that much. I’m going to go back inside since my shift isn’t over but I’m really sorry.” Hyungwon said. He began to turn to go back inside to get his stuff and clock out but Minhyuk grabbed his torn zombie shirt.

”Wait! I think... I think maybe I will need some help. Can you walk me to my car, if you don’t mind? There are actors in the parking lot scaring people in line too..” Hyungwon’s heart couldn’t help but flutter when he saw how cute Minhyuk asked him for help. 

“Sure, just let me get my stuff real quick and take this makeup off. I promise I’ll be quick”

”You’re going to leave me out here alone?” Minhyuk finally looked up and stared at Hyungwon with panicked eyes. Hyungwon almost cooed.

”I can take you with me but you’ll have to go through all of my coworkers again.”

”oh... no it’s okay ill just stay.” He said.

Hyungwon smiled.

”Don’t worry, my coworkers only use this exit when their shifts are over and they have to leave but no one isn’t leaving until midnight tonight, except me! I’ll be back in ten minutes tops! I’ve gotten really good at taking my makeup off” Hyungwon said with a gentle care to his voice. 

Minhyuk nodded at gave a slight smile. Hyungwon swore his heart rate increased. 

True to his words, Hyungwon was back in ten minutes. He walked Minhyuk to his car, pressed his face against his shoulder like he did inside and was getting ready to say goodbye. 

“What’s your name Mister nice monster man?” Minhyuk said jokingly, he felt slightly more comfortable now that Hyungwon had taken his makeup and costume off. Minhyuk never knew how an ugly zombie could be so handsome once all the gorey stuff comes off. 

“I’m Hyungwon. And yourself?”

”Minhyuk. Say Hyungwon, are you going home?”

”I’m going to take the bus to a cafe to buy some coffee. It’s been a long day.” Minhyuk smiles and nodded.

”Want me to give you a ride? I could use some coffee myself”

”Stranger danger Minhyuk. Stranger danger.” Hyungwon said with a raised eyebrow. In the distance a scream could be heard and Minhyuk jumped slightly.

”You helped me through a panic attack. The least I could do is buy you some coffee and take you home”

Hyungwon smiled brightly and nodded. This cute man will be the actual death of him. 

“It’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don’t have a beta and all of my fics have mistakes anyways, I’m sorry. LETS HOPE MONSTA X WIN FOR THE THIRD TIME FOR SHOOT OUT TODAY!


End file.
